starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
XP-38 Landspeeder
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = XP-38 Landspeeder | klasse = Landspeeder | ontwerp = | fabrikant = SoroSuub Corporation | prijs = 12.500 Credits | lengte = 7,40 meter | snelheid = 320 tot 370 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 1 | vrachtcapaciteit = 10 tot 30 kilogram | affiliatie = | era = }} De XP-38 Landspeeder was rond 0 BBY één van de succesvolle Landspeeder modellen op de markt. Uitzicht De XP-38 was ongeveer 7,40 meter lang en was een gestroomlijnde Landspeeder die werd gemaakt door SoroSuub Corporation. De XP-38 kon slechts één passagier vervoeren maar het model was vooral gericht op recreatieve doeleinden. De XP-38 had een terugtrekbaar windscherm van Duraplex dat uiteraard opende om de passagier en bestuurder in en uit te laten stappen. De Sensors van de XP-38 waren afneembaar zodat zowel de bestuurder als de passagier deze in de gaten kon houden. Achter de zetels kon zo’n 30 kilogram vracht worden opgeborgen. De XP-38 had een autopilot aanwezig die deed denken aan een R2 Astromech Droid qua uiterlijk. Deze autopilot was niet zichtbaar want deze bevond zich onder de beplating van de Speeder. De Repulsorlift motor bracht zoals bij alle speeders kracht aan turbinemotors waarvan de XP-38 er drie had. De XP-38 had ook twee uitlaatkleppen en spoilers achteraan staan. De XP-38 had een uitstekende acceleratie en kon zeer snel bochten nemen. De speeder kon zo’n twee meter hoogte halen. De motoren van de XP-38 maakten wel erg veel lawaai, zeker in vergelijking met de andere modellen die op de markt beschikbaar waren. Een nadeel aan de XP-38 was zijn gevoelige Repulsorlift generator. Deze was niet bekend voor zijn stevigheid maar wel voor zijn snelheid. De XP-38 was daardoor gevoelig voor oneffen terrein en kwam het best tot zijn recht op effen oppervlaktes zoals verharde wegen of in steden. Men kon een aanpassing doorvoeren om het voertuig ook op oneffen gronden te laten opereren maar deze bewerking nam snel zo’n 3 uur in beslag. Tenslotte zorgde de boordcomputer voor een automatische aanpassing van de hoogte waarop de XP-38 vloog. Bouw Hoewel de XP-38 een echt succes werd, haalde het heel wat elementen van eerder gebouwde Landspeeders van SoroSuub Corporation zoals de XP-38A Landspeeder en de Tx-37 Landspeeder. Met zijn snelheid van 370 km/h en de doelgerichte campagne naar jongeren toe, werd de XP-38 al snel een succes. Hoewel het model maar pas op de markt was verschenen, klaagde Luke Skywalker in 0 BBY over het feit dat zijn X-34 Landspeeder niet meer gewild was op de markt door het succes van de XP-38 toen hij zijn X-34 aan Wioslea verkocht in Mos Eisley. De XP-38 werd vaak bestempeld als een echt sportmodel maar om er professioneel mee te racen, kwam de XP-38 te kort tegen de echte gespecialiseerde modellen. De sportieve uitstraling die de XP-38 wel bezat, was een bonus om de jongeren aan te trekken tot het model. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope – Vermelding Bron *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Arms and Equipment Guide *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels category:Landspeeders category:SoroSuub Corporation